(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for making more compact an image display apparatus that displays incoming images formed by an image generation source in enlarged and projected form on a transmissive screen.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A projection-type image display apparatus (hereinafter, the apparatus may also be called “set”) enlarges, via a projection lens or the like, the image displayed on the element operating as a small-size image generation source such as projection-type cathode-ray tube or liquid-crystal display element, and forms this image on a transmissive screen by projecting the image thereonto.
Such an image display apparatus is required to be thinned down (reduced in depth of the set) to reduce its weight, costs, and installation space. Examples of known transmissive-screen configurations applicable to a thinned-down set include the one described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-27535 (Patent Reference 1). Also, examples of known mirror configurations applicable to a thinned-down set include the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,406 (Patent Reference 2).